


Day 90

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts again, as John is off investigating for Mycroft...scene is important since Moriarty is finally mentioned again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 90

New Scotland Yard:

"You know, it’s interesting. Bohemian stationery, an assassin named after a Prague legend, and you, Miss Wenceslas. This whole case has a distinctly Czech feeling about it. Is that where this leads?"

Okay then...I know you are just a player...you've never seen him, probably never spoke to him...

"What are we looking at, Inspector?"

"Well, um, criminal conspiracy, fraud, accessory after the fact at the very least. The murder of the old woman, all the people in the flats..."

"I didn’t know anything about that! All those things! Please believe me."

She's telling the truth...knew nothing about that...

"I just wanted my share – the thirty million."

"I found a little old man in Argentina. Genius. I mean, really: brushwork immaculate, could fool anyone."

"Hmmm?"

"Nearly anyone. But I didn’t know how to go about convincing the world the picture was genuine. It was just an idea – a spark which he blew into a flame."

"Who?"

Say it...

"I don’t know."

Right.

"It’s true! I mean, it took a long time, but eventually I was put in touch with people...his people..."

Come on....the name...just say it...

"Well, there was never any real contact; just messages...whispers."

"And did those whithhhpers have a name?"

"Moriarty."


End file.
